


In This Moment

by TsunamiHatake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiHatake/pseuds/TsunamiHatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also transferred from my FF.net account :)<br/>Harry wakes throughout the night and takes a moment to worship his one and only. Established Relationship, fluff, no smut :3<br/>Not beta'd so my mistakes are my own. Looking to crave that Snarry feeling? Check out this facebook page --> https://www.facebook.com/RMSIllegalSubstances<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

This Moment ~

Harry stirs, turning on his side facing the still slumbering warmth beside him. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes and blinks a few times until they adjust to the darkness. He gazes lovingly at the beauty sleeping next to him, lingering on the way the man's usually stern face is truly relaxed, then on to the way his silky hair has fallen slightly above his eyes. Carefully, cautiously, Harry reaches a hand out to swipe the loose strands from Severus' cheek.

Sensing no change in the older's breathing, Harry lightly caresses the man's chin, tracing with his eyes a line from his nose to his bare chest. Harry has memorized him when he sleeps. A part of him feels honored that such a guarded man has let his defenses down so far as to show Harry a side of him that no one else sees. These private moments are the most endearing for Harry, the times when his heart beats the fastest, his breath hitches in his throat, and his stomach flutters in a tight delicate ache. Harry has indeed taken each and every advantage available to bottle this feeling and lock it deep within the confines of his subconscious.

Pleased that the man is still peaceful, Harry trails two fingers down Severus' lean neck, following greedily with his eyes, until his hand rests firmly on taunt chest muscles. Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, Harry continues lower, silently moaning at the rough abdomen contours melting his fingertips. Each muscle dip, each scar, each visible bone and flesh available to touch, Harry flattens his palm against every inch of warm skin within his grasp.

A moan of approval resonates in his ears and Harry is surprised to feel a heavy hand settle on his own hip. Chancing a glance upward, he finds Severus is still breathing evenly. Exhaling softly, Harry boldly continues his exploration as he dips three fingers under the silk sheet covering the rest of his sleeping god. Slowly running his hand against Severus' thigh, excitement swells in his chest as he slides his hand ever so gently towards the man's core.

Harry gasps audibly as Severus roughly tugs Harry closer, smashing their bodies together sensually. He moans as strong hands settle around the smalls of his back, his own face burrowing into Severus' shoulder. Harry inhales deeply, his senses quickly drowning in the man's exotic musk as his arms swing around the older's neck. He whimpers as Severus strokes an elegant finger across a particularly sensitive section of flesh just so.

Harry idly wonders if he's awaken Severus, but the steady rise and fall of the man's chest has not been affected. He smiles lazily at the heat radiating between them, and in that moment time stood, frozen, and the world around them ceased to exist.

"Harry..." A whisper, barely comprehensible, flows from Severus' lips. Harry melts and his body conforms to his lover's arms, contentment washing over him as tranquility lulls him back to sleep.

One last word, a reply, a promise, desperately escapes from Harry's mouth.

"Severus..."


End file.
